


Crimson Mask

by Sosamo55



Series: There's no search results for "stop" [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang World, As Fuck, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Gay, Hacker Kim Seungmin, Hwang Hyunjin is a Mess, Kim Seungmin is Whipped, Kinda?, M/M, Pet Names, Rated For Violence, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, hyun is a surprise, it's really sweet tho, kang taehyun as seungmin's lil brother uwu, not for so long, not really violence tho but there's blood and stuff, really gay, seungjin boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27273901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sosamo55/pseuds/Sosamo55
Summary: "oh? Our prince is on it again?" He asked, hands crossed on his chest proudly, "yes" seungmin answered, almost immediately, "my angel will always be the best at that, and add to it how he hasn't had any time with me last week, he could gladly kill anyone at the moment" and seungmin shouldn't brag, but he can't help it.(Or: another excuse to write about ALL IN seungjin and taehyun from TXT reminds me of seungmin a lot)
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Series: There's no search results for "stop" [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991407
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	Crimson Mask

Seungmin's life is beautiful.

He had met the love of his life in his early years, ever since he was six, he knew he wants to stick with that crying baby forever.

His baby brother was the gift of his life too, the way he always acts just like him, like he doesn't care and playfully judge him when he has a chance; warms up his heart, he never wished for a better younger brother.

He got accepted in the major he always wished for as well, now he's a junior, yet the ace of the computer science department, he can't be prouder of himself.

And there's his job, seungmin can't lie and say this was what he dreamt about when he was a child; no, this is much better than that, even though he really wished he wasn't right there, cause the man talking to him annoyed the shit out of him, "wow hyung, that sounds really fun" he faked interest as he looked at the older boy with wide eye.

"You should've seen how he looked like, all dumb with soup all over his clothes" the boy; named haru; laughed, his whole body shaking with him, seungmin lifted his hand that covered with his sweater paws and covered his mouth; gently chuckling along, "you should've let minnie watch that though, I feel left alone" the sudden cute voice cut through the dying laughter of haru, his eyes darkened a bit and he stopped walking when the younger stopped as well.

"No need to whine baby, I'm sure I have some recordings of that back at my place, how about we go there and search for it?" His hand found its way to seungmin's slim waist and the other under his chin, lifting his face up to make an eye connection, seungmin pouted, "I don't know if hyungie let me go to other's houses though" and seungmin sounded far too innocent that he himself was shocked.

"Which hyung? Give me his number, I'll call him and ask for that myself" seungmin hummed then got on his tiptoes, kissing the boy's cheek so softly then took a step backward, hands in his pocket, "there's no need hyung! Minnie will ask him himself!" His cheerful tone was associated with him bringing out keys from his pocket, the other suddenly felt like it's so hard to focus but asked him nonetheless, "for what are these? You told me you can't drive a car before" and seungmin suddenly smirked moving to rest against the motorbike parked next to them, "cause I ride a motorbike you dickhead" and the way seungmin's voice was deep and his eyes were pitch dark sent shivers down haru's spine, he vaguely can feel two guys capturing him as he lost consciousness slowly.

"Minnie" the soft whine and the really delicate hands that wrapped around him felt like home, "I missed you so much, angel" seungmin whispered as he drank in his boyfriend's soft rosy smell again, "let's go home babe, shall we?" He suggested and hyunjin only let go of him enough to let them ride on the bike, seungmin nodding his head at chan who just closed the vehicle's doors and went to the driver's seat.

Soon all he knows was hyunjin's hands around his waist and the wind blowing their hair, and some occasional kissed on his neck from his boyfriend here and there.

"Babe, we're here already" seungmin chuckled at how hyunjin didn't make any sign of wanting to move or let go, "come on you big baby, let's get inside" minho called for them and hyunjin grumbled and let go of seungmin, standing on his feet again, soon enough seungmin was lacing their fingers together, leading them inside the elevator with the rest of their gang/family, haru on chan's back; unconscious.

________

Hyunjin is lucky.

He got to find the best thing in the universe in his early years, he found love and care and friendship, a small family to belong to.

He was and still a cry baby, but that specific brown-eyed boy never made a joke of him for that, always there for him, to hug him and comfort him, and at some point, he had no one in this world but seungmin and his younger brother.

He lived fifteen years of his life with seungmin, till he made a promise to himself to protect the two boys for his life, and swore under seungmin's name to give everything he has to do that.

But that doesn't mean he can't be the childish and spoiled kid he is, around seungmin, around his best friends and gang, but he's always different with seungmin, anyone with eyes can tell.

So it was understandable to be sulky and grumpy as fuck when they suddenly knocked their room door down saying that seungmin is going into a real mission again. This time not to take someone out as he occasionally does, no, it's to manipulate them into few dates and poison them with some hypnotic so they can kidnap them. The thing is, they have a specific member for these kinds of jobs, jeongin, but he's sick and can't do anything, and the only smart enough and self-controlled person they have is seungmin, the boy himself wasn't against it, but it was a hell of a ride to convince hyunjin.

He kept on cursing everyone and everything the whole week, crying as soon as seungmin enters their room at night, and took the week off, he can't just carry his 12kg bag with him while having a busy mind like that, so instead, he sits in the corner of the living room, burning chan with his eyes for the most of the day.

He was beyond glad that week has ended already.

_______

"Hey there your highness" chan smiled at hyunjin; after knocking and opening the two boys' room door "sorry for interrupting your cuddling time, but haru woke up and we're about to start the interrogation, we need our most trusted tech boy for that" chan said; hyunjin; who was very obviously cuddling seungmin for dear life, pouted further and hid his face in his boyfriend's neck, the younger smiled guilty at their leader, "I'm sorry about that hyung, he's kinda sensitive now, and please don't ever call me tech boy again" the leader just laughed fondly at the two, "just don't be late" then closed the door after leaving.

"Angel?" seungmin called softly, his fingers playing gently with the soft long blond hair of the older, and call hyunjin weak, but he can't stop himself from melting every time his boyfriend calls him some sweet pet name, so he decided to hum in response, "you know doing this will only make me wanna cuddle you more" hyunjin can hear the smile on seungmin's voice and he couldn't help but blush a little when he felt seungmin kiss a lock of his blond hair like he usually does.

"But .. but seungminnie!" He raised his head finally, looking at his smiling boyfriend dead in the eye and pout so prettily, eyes sparkling with unshed tears, seungmin should be concerned but after all these years, he knows that these tears are only to make hyunjin look more appealing than he usually does so seungmin can never say no to him, and he kinda always get his way when he uses them with the younger, "you just came back from that fucking mission after a damn week of spending your whole time with that shitty excuse of a human! And I haven't had _us_ time in a _week_ , please seungminnie this is so unfair" he sulked and sulked in a very endearing manner if the younger can describe it.

Seungmin shook his head; smiling, "what should I do with that pretty and little dirty mouth of yours?" He raised his eyebrow, his chest is painfully warm at the affection his boyfriend is not so shy to show him, "let's just cuddle and ditch them, please?" And seungmin used every drip of his will power to not coo loudly and attack his lover with kisses right there and ditch his gang for real.

The younger flipped them around, caging hyunjin between his knees and stare back at him when the older looked so surprised with whatever was going on, "tempting offer, but I have a better one" seungmin whispered right in front of hyunjin's lips then took the plush lips between his, kissing the older sweetly and breathless, drowning his senses with nothing but hyunjin, hyunjin's lips, hyunjin's hair between his fingers, hyunjin's flowery smell, hyunjin's soft sounds.

He broke away to breathe, not missing the chance to bite a little longer on the lower lips, dragging a small whine out of the older, "How about interrogating haru yourself? I know that these pretty eyes of yours can burn anyone alive, and you can maybe release some of your anger, how does that sound like, angel?" Hyunjin felt every word on his kiss swollen lips and was drafting away till he realized the offer the younger had just given him.

"Your angel will be dumb to say no for such an offer" he replied sweetly, "I'll show that ugly ass how to never touch what doesn't belong to him" and suddenly seungmin can see the venom dripping from the red lips, "you didn't like that, did you seungminnie?? I will cut all of his fingers myself if you lik-" and seungmin had to kiss him again to stop the really _wrong_ way their conversation is taking.

"Angel, there's no fucking way I'd love anyone's touch but you, so there's no need for unnecessary violence, alright?" And hyunjin did nothing but sighing and nodding, surrounded by his boyfriend's request, and watching him slip out of the bed.

"Here you're seung, I was about to send ji to got you" chan said when he saw seungmin entering the room alongside with hyunjin stuck by his side, "no worries hyung, but our prince here, wanna maintain the session today, and you know he won't accept no as an answer" seungmin made the statement clear as he sits in his chair, eyes glued to the screen right away, chan smirked.

"The prince's wishes, are our commands" he replied, voice filled with excitement, this gonna be fun, "you can go inside now if you want, minho is inside there for an hour or so, doing god only knows what kind of mental torturing on haru, he's so ready for you, little prince" hyunjin hummed and got up, taking chan's gun from his waist and headed to the room where their prisoner is at.

Hyunjin can hear the metal door cracks and a very unfamiliar male voice cursing, he smirked and walked past minho then entered the room, cold eyes looking at the ridiculously handsome man, "great, another psychopath, I told you countless fucking times! I did nothing wrong and know nothing!" The boy yelled, voice angry and tired, hyunjin didn't flinch at all, pulled his hair tie, and collected the beautiful blond locks up in a ponytail, "you did plenty, you dickhead" He answered calmly.

Hyunjin pulled the chair in front of the older and set down, placing a handgun on the table, and one single bullet, along with a soft piece of fabric then started to wipe the bullet calmly, "I feel really generous today, so I'll give you an offer, it's really up to you to choose whether to take it or not" hyunjin calmly talked, "you can choose in between me leaving this room carrying your dead body to throw it to your dad's loyal dogs, or me getting out of this room with the information I want then let you out peacefully, there's no pressure at all, choose whatever you like" he then loaded the gun with the bullet, "too bad my boyfriend didn't allow me to cut your fingers, that would be really fun, don't you think?" He asked pouting cutely and looking at haru straight in the eye, making the other visibly shudder.

"This place is soundproof, I could've enjoyed your scream and cry for help so bad, but unfortunately, my babe is way too kindhearted and spared you from my games, and you, you _pathetic fucking asshole_ has enough guts to touch what's mine!" He suddenly screamed his last word in between gritted teeth and punched the table hard enough to make it crack, when he noticed what he has done, he proceeded on chuckling cutely again, "my bad, sorry, didn't wanna use any violence, now, where were we? Yes, your soul, for a few pieces of information, or you still wanna play with me?" He titled his head cutely to the side while smiling.

_____

"Man, I'll never get tired of watching hyunjin do this every single time, he's so amazing" chan said, nudging seungmin in the process, the younger who was working hard on using the information hyunjin is providing them at the moment; smirked, "I could never expect anything less from my baby" he then looked at the older for a second, "can't lie though, he's hella hot when he actives that psycho mood" then got back to his work.

Chan chuckled, "but don't you think it's too much? I mean threatening him with cutting his fingers? man, who would do that?" And it was seungmin's turn to chuckle, "he didn't came up with it though, he really asked me to cut haru's fingers and I convinced him against it" and chan didn't know if he should be proud of seungmin or concerned for hyunjin.

"Hyung, everything is done outside" minho called as he entered the room, watching the screen as hyunjin shot his bullet at the boy, "oh? Our prince is on it again?" He asked, hands crossed on his chest proudly, "yes" seungmin answered, almost immediately, "my angel will always be the best at that, and add to it how he hasn't had any time with me last week, he can gladly kill anyone at the moment" and seungmin shouldn't brag, but he can't help it.

______

"That wasn't hard now, was it?" Hyunjin smiled at him then pulled haru's hair harshly then slammed it on the table, "was it necessary to have pride in such a situation? Look at that pretty face of yours, damaged and broken" he said, eyes trailing the line the blood is making down haru's nose.

"Fucked up people like you should beg on their knees to get forgiveness from all those you hurt" he spat at him and grabbed his gun then left, and haru probably didn't hear anything from how loud his ear was buzzing after the gunshot hyunjin shot next to his head.

______

Stray kids gang, one of the most well-known gangs at the present time, they made their own name two years ago when they robbed an important data against one of well known and overpowered politicians and aired it on national television, they're eight boys, with anonymous names and ages, as well as faces, when they make their appearance, they use a rush hour and hack through the national television channels to air their announcements, and when it's big, you can see the eight of them standing by each other, but usually, it's only the leader and another person.

Rumors go back and forth about what stray kids members can do, but the most mysterious one will be the one with crimson red mask, as they go to media with colored mask that defines who are they, and the crimson mask was a rare member to appear, he usually wears baggy hoodies and covers up even his hair, people gossip about the chances of him being a girl even.

When in real life, his name is hwang hyunjin, their trusted sniper, that rarely has a job to do, as they really hardly take people out, but when they do, hyunjin is more than glad to carry his beloved AS50 on his back and stay down for the perfect minute, if it means he'll get praises from his beloved seungmin.

He might be the team's very own baby, they spoil him with praises as well, usually calling him prince, he also gets all the attention at college, the art department appreciates their own living statue, even if he made it so clear he's seungminsexual and will never lay his eyes on anyone else, he still gets love letters here and there, people flirt with him easily. But he never really get the same feeling as when seungmin calls him the slightest praise, it makes him feel valid and happier, that's why he likes to shower his people with praises too, and by his people, I meant felix and taehyun.

______

"That's our prince" minho and chan patted hyunjin shoulder and arm as soon as he got into the room again, the blond boy only pouted, "minnie" he called and seungmin turned around and smiled at him, making the pout gets even bigger, "great job angel, come here" and he patted his thighs, telling hyunjin that his lap is always opened, and the boy was there in an instant, melting immediately as he felt soft kisses being placed on his head and shoulders, seungmin span them around again and got back to work.

"Hyung, everything is ready for the live, y'all can start any time now" seungmin said, few minutes later and chan smiled and grabbed his black mask then headed out, minho trailing behind him to where felix was, already wearing his soft yellow mask and leaning on the table, playing with handcuffs out of boredom, but his eyes shined right away when he caught the sight of his boyfriend coming his way.

"Sky!! Start the live!" The freckled boy called excitedly, seungmin chuckled lowly, and started the live.

As soon as felix saw the red dot flicker, he smiled brightly, his pinkish lips stretching wide and happy, "Hello guys! It's been a while since we meet" he said and chuckled, it's really fun, their enemy owns the channel they hacked through, and felix was taken in the process of that, "you know what is this?? It's the cuffs y'all used to capture me" he then chuckled again, innocently, "so bad it took me only one minute to break it, I wanted to play more with you" he then pouted a little bit then sighed.

"But no worries! I didn't let that happen with your precious boy, haru as I remember, my hyungs played way a lot with him, he must be so happy now" he then winked at the cam, chan came and wrapped an arm around the slimmer boy, and looked dead at the camera, "we played nice this time and let him go alive"

"And I think what all of you are watching now is everything it takes to legally drag kim hyunseok to the jail, at this moment, and oh, y'all better search for that haru guy, he's somewhere outside, unconscious" chan shrugged nonchalantly, as seungmin showed the files on the screen.

"Hyungie, can we get some ice cream now?!" Felix asked, and chan smiled at him, "definitely" he replied then looked at the camera again, "and I hope you'll level up your game, we're bored" and with that, he moved away, along with felix.

And as seungmin closed the live, the room's door flew open, "we're getting ice crea-" felix screamed but seungmin turned around to him hissing lowly and pointing at the sleeping hyunjin, "sorry" the blond apologized, "just bring us some mint chocolate ice cream" seungmin whispered and felix nodded then closed the door.

Seungmin threw a small glance at the older boy, a bang of love took over his heart when he saw the cute pout on the sleeping boy's lips, he looked so innocent, so pure, like his knuckles aren't littered with blood and opened wounds, and no matter how much others fear hyunjin, he'll always be seungmin's one and only angel.

Slowly, he took a deep breath of hyunjin's intoxicating smell and kissed his neck, deciding it's the best to go back to work.

And if hyunjin shifted a little bit then smiled, then it's no one's business but him.

**Author's Note:**

> That was such a mess oh dear god .. I'm making this a series cause the options I set for this world is really countless. Hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
